The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing technique, and can be suitably applied to manufacture of a semiconductor device incorporating a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor, a nonvolatile semiconductor memory, or the like, for example.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3535876 (patent literature 1) describes a technique of terminating dangling bonds at the interface between an insulating film and a semiconductor by bringing the insulating film into contact with hydrogen active species not accompanied by plasma so as to perform sintering.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-10578 (patent literature 2) describes a technique of supplying hydrogen to the interface between the semiconductor substrate and an oxide film by forming a surface protection film over a device formation layer after the formation of the device formation layer, and ion-implanting hydrogen to a face opposite to a face, of a semiconductor substrate, where the device formation layer is formed.
Further, Japanese Patent No. 5022900 (patent literature 3) describes a technique of forming a barrier film over a Cu wiring by plasma-decomposing ammonia and silane-based gas.